Mishou Mai
Mishou Mai is a Pretty Cure character in the first spin-off series, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Like her predecessor Yukishiro Honoka from Futari wa Pretty Cure, she is reserved and formal, but unlike Honoka, she prefers the arts over science and has a more gentle and innocent nature. Her father is an astronomer, her mother is an archeologist and her brother, Kazuya, wishes to become an astronaut when he grows up. She and her family live in an observatory. Mai is reserved and studious, however she is also passionate. Mai is very observant and aware, often noticing subtle details that could have been neglected by an average observer. If anything inspires her, she draws it in her sketchbook. Unlike her predecessor, Mai is more high-spirited and personality wise being closer to her partner Hyuuga Saki, which makes them easier to become friends than Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka. Her name can translate to "beautiful flying dance". Mai has long dark blue hair and dark blue eyes in her civilian form, and her coloring changes to dark purple after she transforms. As Cure Egret, Mai introduces herself as "The Radiant Silvery Wing Cure Egret!" whereas she introduces herself as, "The Scented Wind on the Earth, Cure Windy!" as Cure Windy. Cure Egret "The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret!" きらめく銀の翼、キュアイーグレット！ "Kirameku gin no tsubasa, Kyuaiiguretto!" is Mai's alter ego, and is blessed with the Bird power from the Sky. When Karehan attacks the Flappy and Choppy and creates an Uzaina, Choppy becomes the Mix Commune, allowing her to become Cure Egret while Flappy allows Saki to become Cure Bloom. Like the previous Pretty Cure, they need to hold hands to transform and launch a group attack. Both take down the Uzaina for the very first time, and fight the evils regularly thereafter, until the final defeat of the Dark Fall. Like Cure Bloom, Cure Egret can fight physically, setup energy shields and fly freely using spiritual powers, and is protected by a passive force field. Cure Egret stays in air more often for pertaining to the Sky, and has better speed and agility. Cure Egret exhibits a bluish silvery aura. Cure Egret bears the Bird symbol from Choppy on the back of her gloves. These symbols are always used for launching a group attack and retained when they attain their second form. Together with Cure Bloom, they can perform the Twin Stream Splash. Midway in the show, two additional spirits from the Land of Fountains, Moop and Foop use the Splash Commune to provide them a pair of Spiral Rings so they can perform a more-powerful group attack, the Spiral Heart Splash. After attaining her second form, Cure Windy, Mai can freely choose and switch between her two forms, and she has been using both forms in the later half of the show. She also finishes the final battle as Cure Egret, as only Cure Egret can access the Bird power of Choppy. Together with Cure Bloom, Kiryuu Michiru and Kiryuu Kaoru, with the latter carrying a portion of Moop and Foop's powers respectively, the four have launched the final finisher, the Spiral Heart Splash Star. Cure Windy "The scented wind across the Earth, Cure Windy!" 大地に薫る風、キュアウィンディ！ "Daichi ni kaoru kaze, Kyuauindei!" appears and takes over Cure Egret's role halfway through the series, and is blessed by the power of the Wind, which is collected by Foop and used by Choppy. Cure Windy has a light pink and light blue outfit, and she's the only Cure with see-through parts (the sleeves) and over-the-shoulder ribbons on her outfit. Cure Windy's outfit design is significantly different from Cure Egret's, but because they both have an off-white coloring, Cure Windy often looks more similar than Cure Bright versus Cure Bloom. Saki and Mai arrive at the Dark Fall to rescue Flappy and Choppy, only to find them seriously injured. The spirits Moop and Foop heal them, upgrading them from the Mix Commune Set to the Crystal Commune Set and allowing Mai to become Cure Windy. After the upgrade, Choppy attains its ability to use the Wind power collected by Foop to maintain Mai's Cure Windy transformation. Contrast to Cure Egret, who pertains to the Sky stays in air more often, Cure Windy stays on ground more often for pertaining to the Earth. In addition to all of Cure Egret's capability, Cure Windy can use the power of the Wind to make wind blasts. Cure Windy exhibits a pink aura. Cure Windy bears the Wind symbol from Foop as her waistband clip, but she still bears the Bird symbols on her gloves and still uses such symbols to launch a group attack. Together with Cure Bright, their new group attack is the Spiral Star Splash, which is actually the same attack as the Spiral Heart Splash except the powers are different. Cure Bright and Cure Windy require the Spiral Ring Set to launch a group attack, which is supplied by the same pair of spirits as their Cure transformation. Flappy and Choppy still retain their ability to collect spiritual power from the Earth and the Sky after this upgrade, so the girls can freely choose and switch between the two forms. Their two forms look different and bear different Cure titles, but they are actually two different representations of the same transformation, and the girls can only access two of the four powers available to them in either form. Mai fights more frequently as Cure Windy in the later half of the show, and fights as Cure Windy for three of the four episodes for the final battle. Cure Rainbow Windy Egret is an upgrade Mai gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. which is a combined form of Cure Egret and Cure Windy. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. With this upgrade, her hair becomes longer and more intense, and her outfit bears signature traits from both Cure Egret and Cure Windy. Her upper section resembles Cure Egret, but with the pink ribbons from Cure Windy. Her skirt design takes an intermediate form between Cure Egret and Cure Windy, with the Cure Windy skirt design being dominant but having the Cure Egret coloring. She gets the gloves and boots mainly from Cure Windy, but with some Cure Egret traits in them. Because the overall dress coloring is closer to Cure Egret, this form generally looks more like Cure Egret to the eye. Cure Rainbow Windy Egret also gains a pair of small golden wings along with everybody else. Etymology : translates to beauty, and translates to soar; fly, obviously referring to her alter ego Cure Egret and her bird-based powers, and also implies the wind, which is in relation to Cure Windy. : Translates to dance, and action performed by the bird.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC '''Cure Egret: Egret points toward Cure Egret's power of birds and skies. Cure Windy: Windy is an adnoun used when the wind is being particulary strong, referring to Cure Windy's power over the wind. Trivia *The Japanese spelling can mean either "egret" or "eaglet", the name of two different birds. Toei's official merchandise of this character also switches between "Egret" and "Eaglet". At this point, most fans worldwide have already grown accustomed to calling her "Cure Egret", which is probably more accurate, based on her white wing symbol and also for the fact that the egret has a deeper symbolism in Japanese culture than the eaglet does. *Mai is the first to have an older brother, followed by Myoudouin Itsuki *Mai is the only Cure who is an artist. *Mai's birthday is November 20th. Gallery 10190.jpg|Mishou Mai as Cure Egret. th_54.jpg|Mishou Mai looking around the classroom 2ef6xxj.jpg|Mishou Mai in the car, enjoying the wind. PrettyCureSplashStar38.jpg|Mishou Mai as Cure Windy 31-1.jpg|Mishou Mai trasforming into Cure Egret. 14e18982694c7ad9f703a6e9.jpg|Saki and Mai mai.png|Mishou Mai and Transformation 224643_215204125176335_100000602484708_780717_5353520_n.jpg vlcsnap-2011-08-10-05h30m57s193.png CureEgretDX3intera.jpg|cure egret 29uxcwl.jpg|cure windy Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star characters